


Alone

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is for Mulder





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Alone by Lady of Rage

Author: Lady of Rage  
Title: Alone  
Feedback:   
TotalParts: 1  
Status: Complete  
Pairing: Poetry & Filk  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: This is for Mulder

* * *

Alone

Alone in my bed I lie with tears storming down out of my eyes   
I violently cry.

My head is constantly spinning and my heart is full of terrible pain.  
I'm deserted in a world of turmoil and   
I'm often in constant fear of going insane.

I'm falling, but there's no one here to catch me.  
I'm falling deeper into this hole, but   
there's no one here to see.  
Everywhere I go there's complete darkness and every time I speak there's   
an empty echo.  
Pain and suffering, they engulf my every  
thought.  
I feel like a prisoner that's been caught.  
I'm so tired of fighting this battle, over and over again I fought.

Who's winning?  
Certainly not I, for in my bed I lie,  
silently on this moonless night.

This plague called loneliness cares for   
no one.  
It's a world of emptiness and sorrow.  
It can make you wish away tomorrow.

It puts you in a state of despair.  
Without a worry or care, it can make you take your last breath of air. 

Loneiness can't make you feel good, for   
being alone never does.  
Where did it come from?  
How did it start?  
To have your spirit broken and a crushed heart.  
To not know how to go on.  
It's a terrible thing to be-  
To be Alone.   
 

  
Archived: April 27, 2001 


End file.
